Love's Consequence
by Esa MaRie
Summary: Can two strangers fall in love within just a week? It was supposed to be a relationship with no strings attached… a mutual attraction between strangers, or so each had thought… and that was all it should have been. But fate had a different plan.
1. Prologue

**Love's Consequence**

_By: Esa MaRie_

* * *

**Summary:**

Can love be measured by the number of days you've spent with each other? Can two strangers fall in love within just a week? It was supposed to be a relationship with no strings attached… a mutual attraction between strangers, or so each had thought… and that was all it should have been. But fate had a different plan… NxM

* * *

۞ ۞ ۞ ۞ ۞

**Prologue**

"So how do you find it?"

Mikan Sakura gave a slight smile at the older man. "It's beautiful, Uncle Sato. Although, you really don't have to do this."

Sato Hirashi sighed, noticing that the girl's smile lacked the normal sparkle. He reached for the young girl and gave her a hug. "Mikan-chan, I know it has been hard for you but you need to let go. That's why I brought you here in this resort. You're leaving in 2 weeks and I want you to enjoy and forget everything for this time only."

Mikan shook her head. "It's hard to pretend to be happy when grandpa's death continued to plague me. He's the only one I have."

"You still have me," Sato said, quite hurt that Mikan seemed to have forgotten him. He never had a child of his own, so he treated Mikan like his own daughter or granddaughter. His closeness with Mikan's grandfather had made him almost part of the Sakura family. He was closer to the Sakuras compared to his own relatives. He was there when Mikan was born, he was there when she took her first step, he was there when they celebrated her birthdays, and he was there during Mikan's graduation from elementary, junior high, and high school. And he was there to comfort Mikan and his bestfriend Kishito Sakura when Mikan's parents died in an accident. She was his most precious little girl. And he made a promise to his friend that he will take care of her, that he will ensure her future and happiness. But Mikan wanted to return to her parent's house in Fukuoka, her home for the first ten years of her life before her parents passed away and she was left in her grandfather's care. It was the remaining property left to her after their other properties had been sold to sustain her grandfather's medication. He didn't want her to leave but he guessed that he should give her some space. He wanted her to get over her grief because it hurt him to see her like this. He missed her sunny and cheerful smile. And he also knew that he could still visit her in her new home.

"It's no one's fault," Sato continued as he patted her head. "So don't blame yourself. Also, you could stay with me if you want to," he tried one last time to change her mind from leaving.

Mikan shook her head slightly, giving him a grateful smile. "We have abused your generosity enough. If not for your help, grandpa wouldn't have last this long."

Sato smiled back. "It was not enough. Your grandfather saved my life. Without him, I wouldn't be here today. He was like the brother I never had. I don't have a child so you're like a granddaughter to me, too."

"Thanks uncle," Mikan gave him a small smile. "And don't worry too much about me. I'm a big girl now. I can take care of myself."

Sato winced. "Actually that's what I'm afraid of. You're so trusting that I'm not sure if I can leave you all by yourself." He then thought about something. "Maybe I should inform the board that I won't be able to attend the conference. I could just send a representative in my stead."

"Nonsense uncle," Mikan shook her head. "You should go. I don't want to be the cause why you're not attending to your responsibilities in this resort. Don't worry about me. Maybe I'll find my dream guy while I'm here," she joked.

Sato gave her a stern look. "That's not something to joke about, young lady." Then he smiled at patted her head affectionately. "Be careful not to be fooled by some irresponsible lads out there. I'll check on you every night. Hopefully, I could return before your flight."

"Yes, uncle."

۞ ۞ ۞ ۞ ۞

* * *

"Natsume!"

Natsume Hyuuga turned and raised his brows as he saw his friends walking towards him. _'The idiots, they're late!'_

"Cool!" Koko remarked as he let his eyes wander around the place. "It's great to have a rich friend."

"Shut up Koko," Natsume rolled his eyes but what Koko said was the truth. He was Natsume Hyuuga, aged 22, heir to one of the wealthiest families in Tokyo. Tall with dark raven hair and mysterious crimson eyes, he was hailed as one of the most sought after bachelor in Tokyo. A certified playboy. Not only that, he was one of the graduates of Gakuen Alice, the elite school that catered to special students. Only a few people really know that 'special' means that those students were not only geniuses, they have special abilities that makes them unique from other normal children. And Natsume Hyuuga was certainly that. Not only was he a genius, he possesses one of the most powerful alices in the world – the fire alice.

And his father was absolutely proud of that. Possession of the fire alice was one of the most distinguishing marks of the Hyuuga family hidden from the outside world. Although not everyone in the family possessed such power. But for the only son, and future heir to acquire it at birth was a sign of strength for them. Possession of an alice, especially a powerful one, meant government support and connection, as well as link to the other alice communities in other countries.

Natsume turned his head towards the other two. "Glad you both could make it."

Ruka Nogi and Tsubasa Andou gave him high fives. "What a way to celebrate our graduation. Beach, girls, and just lots of girls," Koko grinned at them.

Tsubasa gave a teasing smile at Ruka. "Well except for him… he already has a girlfriend. And Hotaru Imai isn't someone you could easily cheat."

Ruka sweat dropped at the thought of his girlfriend. "W-well, yeah," he winced. It made him wonder if some way Hotaru managed to sneak a robot or a hidden camera in his things to monitor his every move.

Natsume just sighed and nudged his head for them to follow him. _'This is already a delayed celebration, idiots.'_

۞ ۞ ۞ ۞ ۞

* * *

"That girl's cute," Koko commented looking at the direction of a brunette in a simple white summer dress sitting under an umbrella.

Natsume lifted his brow and followed Koko's eyes. Well, he got to admit, Koko definitely had excellent taste. But cute was a bit understated. The girl was beautiful. Her long silky auburn hair was tied up in a high ponytail and rested softly on her left shoulder. She looked serene as she turned the page of book she was reading.

"Pretty little thing, isn't she?" Natsume murmured; his gaze never leaving the girl's every movement.

Tsubasa laughed. "You seem interested in her. Why don't you approach her then? Just the mere mention of the name of 'Natsume Hyuuga' is enough to send any girl on your lap."

Natsume scowled at him. "I could get any girl without the use of my name."

"Really?" Ruka teased. "Well, I guess so. You still have your looks. But I bet it won't be as fast as when tell her your real name."

Natsume's brows furrowed. "Are you challenging me?"

Ruka grinned. "Using your real name, your average to get a girl interested in you is 1 minute, then 1 night to get her to your bed. I wonder how long it would take you this time…"

"The same," Natsume said confidently.

"I think you should give him an allowance," Koko said. "How about a week to get her to your bed?"

"That's long," Tsubasa muttered.

"Well, that girl doesn't look like the normal tramps we meet," Koko said, glancing back at the girl. "She's pure."

"You're reading her mind, aren't you?" Ruka asked him.

"Well, that's what I always do," Koko grinned. "I'm telling you Natsume, you won't have it easy with her."

Natsume snorted, then stood up. "Girls are all the same. If I take her interest, you guys will pay for dinner the whole week?"

It was responded by two grins and one frown.

"Deal."

۞ ۞ ۞ ۞ ۞

* * *

"Hi."

Mikan looked up from the book she was reading to the guy who stood in front of her.

"Yes?" she asked curiously.

The guy took off his sunglasses and Mikan found herself staring at a pair of gorgeous crimson eyes. Mikan frowned a bit. This guy looked like a player. And she had encountered a lot of them the past two days. "May I help you?"

The guy just pulled the empty seat across and sat on it. "Are you alone? Mind if I share?"

'_You already sat on it,'_ Mikan wanted to point out, but she chose to remain silent and just shook her head. She continued to read her novel, but she was aware of the penetrating gaze of the person in front of her. She continued to ignore him, but as minutes passed by, she grew uncomfortable at the stare that she snapped the book close and looked up. The guy didn't even bother to look away.

"Is there something wrong with my face?" she asked frowning, trying to control her irritation.

"Nothing," the guy replied lazily, his chin prompted on his fist as he continued to stare at her. A smirk then crossed his lips. "Actually, you look very beautiful."

Mikan felt heat rising to her cheeks. She couldn't help it. She was complimented by one of the most gorgeous species of men ever created, although it was done in a very arrogant manner that didn't appeal to her at all. "Thank you," she responded with a glare, then quickly stood up to leave. But the guy was also quickly stood up and caught her arm, preventing her from taking another step.

"What's your name?"

Mikan felt her brows rose up a notch. _'The nerve of this guy!' _she thought angrily, instead, she smiled sweetly at him. "I think you don't deserve to know it." She then slammed her foot on his toes, causing him to shout in pain. She jerked her arm from him and quickly ran off.

۞ ۞ ۞ ۞ ۞

* * *

Koko and Tsubasa just couldn't stop laughing while Ruka tried to placate Natsume's anger.

"C-can't b-believe that c-chit would get the a-almighty Natsume Hyuuga h-howling," Tsubasa sputtered between laughter, still holding his aching stomach.

"I warned you that she's a difficult one," Koko continued merrily, slapping his hand over the table.

Ruka gave them a disgusted look. "That's enough, you two." Turning to Natsume, he said, "Let it go Natsume. She's just not the type of girl that you normally deal with."

But the raven-haired guy wasn't listening. Ruka just sighed and shook his head. He already knew how stubborn and irrational Natsume could be. That little incident hurt his damn pride. He just hoped that Natsume wouldn't do anything stupid.

"One week."

They all turned their heads at Natsume who was gritting his teeth in anger.

"I'll get that bitch in bed in one week starting tomorrow. The bet is 100,000 yen each." Dark crimson eyes sharpened as he stared at his three friends. "Deal?"

۞ ۞ ۞ ۞ ۞

* * *

The past days had been pure bliss for Mikan and it had all been due to Natsu Yagami. She blushed at the thought of him. Their relationship had started quite badly but Natsu continued to pursue her relentlessly. Nothing was spared - flowers, chocolates, and other gifts. At first, she refused them, still unwilling to deal with his arrogance. But one of the gifts he gave changed her mind. She would have refused anything, anything that is, except…. Howalons. How he managed to get one was beyond her imagination. She had tasted it once when she was still small. Her bestfriend Hotaru gave her a piece before she went inside a black car and completely disappeared from her life. Over the years she searched for it in the stores, but it wasn't being sold anywhere. So, that was it. She still couldn't believe her love story started with a piece of candy. She wasn't able to refuse the date with him.

She knew he was just looking for a fling and she was just riding on, so she gave him a false name – Mika Asumi. He was a bit arrogant and she would often laugh at his attempts to charm her, which was totally unlike him. He wasn't much of a talker but when a topic was opened up, they found themselves debating on some sensible issues. She was alone and lonely, and she thought a bit of company won't hurt. But as hours and days passed, Natsu began to grow on her. Before she knew it, she had fallen hard in love with him.

Sometimes, she couldn't help but feel stupid. She knew what Natsu wanted, but she allowed herself to be seduced by him. In two days, she will have to leave and she wanted to clear things out with Natsu. She wanted to tell him her feelings and her real name. She knew she was being hopeful but she felt Natsu shared her feelings. She felt it in his every kiss, in his touch, in the loving words he would whisper to her when she wakes up beside him.

She unlocked the door of Natsu's suite and went inside. She had slept in this room for the past three days and Natsu even gave her a spare key.

She took a deep breath and tried to calm her nerves. She had to gamble. She had to leave in a few days, and it would bother her for the rest of her life if she won't be able to tell Natsu that she loved him.

She walked past the living room when she heard voice coming from the bedroom. She smiled as she heard the familiar voices of Natsu's friends. She was about to knock on the door when she heard her name being mentioned.

"What about Mika?"

"You won the bet Natsu-" It was Ruka's voice but was immediately cut off by Natsu.

"I don't want to talk about this."

"You're being unfair to her. You got what you wanted. You should have stopped seeing her after you got her to your bed."

"What I do is none of your damned business."

"I feel guilty. She's such a nice girl."

"She had consented to it."

"If you continue seeing her, you'll hurt her even more once you break up with her."

"She'll live."

"It seems that you're the one who doesn't want to let her go. Have you fallen for her?"

A long silence followed. Then, a snort was heard. "You're kidding me, right? She's beautiful and sexy, and any man would go crazy for her body. She was just a bet. I don't love her."

Mikan clutched her chest as the ache began to fill her whole being. Tears began to fall from her eyes as she moved back slowly. A silent sob escaped and she quickly turned around to leave the room, softly closing the door as not to let anyone notice her arrival. She knew she was just a fling. But it still hurt. Her grandfather's death made her vulnerable and she found comfort in Natsu's arms. She should have not expected anything but she gave Natsu her everything – her feelings, her love, her body. But hearing him say that he didn't love her was too much for her to bear. At least she knew his feelings for her.

Entering her room, she felt her knees weakened and she collapsed on the floor sobbing. Tomorrow, she will be gone from this place. She guessed that Natsu's confession must be an eye-opener for her to wake up from dreamland and face reality. She steadied her feet and stood up and went towards the cabinet. _'I guess Natsu won't even care if I'm gone from his sight,'_ she thought as she began to take her things from the cabinet to pack up.

۞ ۞ ۞ ۞ ۞

* * *

"I don't love her."

Silence ensued for a minute, then followed by burst of laughter from his two other friends.

"Not in love with her?" Koko guffawed. "That's rich, man. Because even the blind could tell that you are."

"What the hell does that suppose to mean?" Natsume growled.

"It means that you give her so much of your time for you not the care," Ruka tried to explain in a much clearer manner.

"I told you there was a bet involved," Natsume bit out, starting to get irritated at them.

"The bet already ended days ago if you still remember," Tsubasa reminded him.

Natsume scowled in response.

Koko grinned wickedly. "You want us to cite the evidence that you're in love with Asumi-san? Well, for one. Natsume Hyuuga, you hold her hand whenever you're together. And note, you never hold hands with any of your girlfriends. You kiss them. You have sex with them. But you never hold their hands."

Tsubasa laughed out loud and gave a congratulatory slap on Koko's shoulder, agreeing to what he said.

"Two. You talk to her. I mean, really converse with her. And as far as I can remember, you don't talk to women. You only say a few words. Oftentimes, _'We're over, bitch.'_" Koko continued, ignoring the glare from his friend.

"You gave her a necklace," Tsubasa then added.

Natsume brows furrowed in disagreement. "I had given jewelry to my other girlfriends."

"You gave it to them after the break-up. Sort of a separation gift. But you gave Mika one even before you broke up with her. And by the way it looks, I doubt you have any plans with breaking it up with her," Tsubasa raised his brows, like challenging him to deny it. But the firecaster chose to remain silent, and only answered his challenge by a fierce scowl on his face.

"You were so sweet and thoughtful towards her," Ruka commented softly.

Natsume scoffed. "Am not. And when the hell did that happen?"

"Remember the time when we were out on the beach camping out? Koko kept on giving some lousy jokes and Mika had looked so tired while leaning against you."

Natsume frowned as he tried to remember what happened.

_Each of them, except for Ruka, managed to hitch one girl for that night. While Koko told his crazy jokes, Mika had yawned and leaned against him. Natsume tightened his hold on her waist as he felt her snuggled closer to him._

"_You okay?" he whispered. "We can go back now if you want."_

"_No, it's alright," Mika whispered back. "I'm just a little tired."_

_Hearing that, he placed a slight peck on her forehead and turned to his friends. "We're going back now. Mika needs to rest," he said in his usual expressionless voice._

_Ignoring her protest, Natsume lifted her into his arms and carried her back to the hotel oblivious to the knowing looks his friends shared._

"Tch. That doesn't mean anything," Natsume argued. "By the way, are you all stalkers?"

"It's just entertaining watching you going crazy over a girl."

"If that wasn't love, what was it called?"

"Lust," Natsume replied. "And I'm done with this conversation." Then he stood up to leave.

Ruka shook his head. "Natsume," he called. "You may not have realized it, but I think you're already in love with her. I know you. When you get attached to something or someone, you don't easily forget. Don't mess this up. If you love her, tell her the truth. Don't wait until everything blows out of proportion. Forget your damn pride. You might regret it."

Natsume just stood still for a moment, then opened the door and walked out.

۞ ۞ ۞ ۞ ۞

* * *

He was confused with everything his friends told him. He didn't realize that he was acting out of the normal. Wasn't he supposed to let her fall in love with him, then collect his winnings, then break it off with her? But everything just disappeared whenever he was with Mika. Unconsciously, he found himself in front of her door. He was about to knock when Ruka's voice entered his thoughts again.

'_You're in love with her.'_

He shook his head. _'I'm not in love with her,'_ he told himself sternly. _'They think I can't bear to see her for a day, huh? Well, I'll prove them wrong.'_ He stepped back and turned to leave.

۞ ۞ ۞ ۞ ۞

* * *

"_Uncle Sato?"_

_Sato Hirashi looked up from his table to the young girl._

"_Mikan-chan?"_

_Mikan suddenly flung herself to his embrace and wept. "I'm s-sorry uncle. I d-don't want to trouble you with my problems b-but I just need someone to listen to me."_

_Sato's eyes softened with worry. "Mikan, if this is still about Kishito-san's death…"_

"_N-no, it's not about grandpa…"_

_Sato furrowed his brows. _

"_P-please reschedule my flight… I n-need to leave immediately. Today or tomorrow morning, if possible," she muffled against his shirt._

"_Mikan-chan, what's wrong?" Sato asked in a gentle voice as he stroked her hair. "Did something happen while I was away? Did someone hurt you? Please tell me…"_

_Shaking her head against his chest, she whispered. "Nothing uncle… I…I just don't want to see him again…"_

_Sato tightened his hold against her. "Who? Who don't you want to see again?"_

"_Natsu Yagami…" _

Sato Hirashi felt his heart constrict as he remembered his conversation with Mikan the day before she left. He couldn't help but blame himself for causing her more heartache rather than relieving her of it. He shouldn't have left for that damned conference. Now, instead of lifting her spirits, she left with a broken heart. "That bastard Natsu Yagami!" he cursed. Whoever that guy was, he'll have him banned from his hotel. But funny, there was no one with that name registered as one of the hotel's occupants.

It has only been more than a month, and he already felt that he was not doing a good job of taking care of Kishito's granddaughter. He felt depressed over what happened that he ignored the slight pain in his chest and continued on going over the documents that had piled up after a week of absence.

The door was suddenly opened with force causing him to look up to see what the commotion was all about. His gaze fell towards the young man with black raven hair who had suddenly entered his room.

"Natsume-sama? Why are you-?"

"Where is she?" the boy flashed his crimson eyes on him.

'_She?'_ Sato had no idea what he was talking about. "Who are you talking about, Natsume-sama?" he asked.

"Where's Mika?" Natsume glared at him. "I went to her room and she's nowhere to be found. So I checked with the receptionist and she told me that her room was booked under your name. Where is she, Hirashi-san?"

"Mika? I don't know who you're talking ab-" he paused when everything began to dawn on him – Mikan crying over a broken heart caused by a guy named Natsu Yagami. Natsu… Natsume…

Sato's eyes turned cold as everything became clear on him. No wonder he couldn't find the guy. And if there was one person who had mastered the art of deception where women were concerned, it was no other than Natsume Hyuuga. "So, you were the boy who played with her feelings, all because of a bet."

A flash of guilt crossed Natsume's features but he held his stand. "Look, this is between me and Mika. Stay out of it."

Sato tried to appear calm as he leaned back in his seat and met his heated glare. But inside, he was raging. "As far as I know, the boy's name is Natsu Yagami. Not Natsume Hyuuga."

"Don't play words with me Hirashi-san. You know well who I am."

"You are the son of the owner of this resort. I'm the manager here for several years already, so you don't have to remind me," he finally snapped, letting Natsume see the true state of his emotions.

Natsume was surprised. He had met this man several times already and he was one of the men that his father trusted. He was often polite and respectful, so he had never seen this cold attitude before.

Sato walked towards him and levelled his stern eyes on the young lad. "I had been tolerant on your flings and escapades, Natsume-sama. I had covered a lot of your previous mischief but you had gone too far this time. You had touched someone whom I cared like my own granddaughter and I'll never forgive you for hurting her."

"She went into our relationship on her own free will," Natsume countered.

Sato laughed sarcastically. "Her own free will? You seduced a seventeen year old girl who was at her most vulnerable state." His cold eyes bored on Natsume. "That girl's only living relative, her grandfather, died a month ago leaving her broke and alone in this world. She had been depressed for quite some time that I forced her to come here so that she could enjoy herself and let go of her loneliness."

"I just wanted her to be happy, to forget all the tragedies that had come into her life. She's a strong girl but you broke her! Congratulations, I hope you feel happy that you added another girl on your list of victims," he remarked furiously. "If I had known earlier that you were here, I would have done everything to stop her from seeing you. But I was too late. I was the one who encouraged her to have fun while she was here, but she found the devil instead."

Natsume pushed his raven locks, desperation evident on his face. "Look, I just need to talk to her."

"There's no need for that," Sato said sharply. "You've done enough damage and you won't see her again. Not if there's anything I can do about it."

"Goddammit!" Natsume lost his cool and shoved the papers from the table. "I just want to see her!"

"Get out."

Realizing that he had made the situation even worse, he tried to calm down and apologize. "Hirashi-san…"

"I don't care if you are the president's son. This is my office! Now, get out!" Sato practically snarled at him.

Natsume clenched his fist in frustration, yet he knew defeat when he saw one. He marched out of the room and slammed the door close.

Sato swayed towards the wall and leaned against it. He clutched his chest trying to ease the pain. "I'm sorry Kishito-san… I failed. I promised you I'll take care of her, that she'll never suffer again from the pain of losing someone… but I failed. Mikan-chan, I'm sorry…"

۞ ۞ ۞ ۞ ۞

* * *

"Hey Natsume, did you find…?" Tsubasa asked as soon as the door opened but stopped when he saw the expression his friend's face. The raven haired boy walked past them towards his room and slammed the door shut.

"I guess not…" Tsubasa answered his own question. Natsume had been restless since yesterday when he couldn't find his girlfriend, only to discover that the room she was occupying was already empty. When he learned that she had already checked out, his expression had gone from shock, to confusion, then to anger. He didn't know why Mika left without saying goodbye to him. Their relationship was going strong. He didn't want to think that Mika learned about the bet since all of them swore that they had never mentioned the bet to her. When Natsume learned that the room was booked under the Sato Hirashi, the resort's manager, he had stormed into his office, demanding where Mika was. But it seemed that he wasn't able to get any information.

Koko shook his head, as if confirming Tsubasa's thoughts. "It seemed that she already left and Hirashi-san got angry at him."

A sigh escaped Tsubasa's lips. "Well, their relationship was bound to end this way. Besides, Natsume kept insisting that he isn't in love with her. I guess it's better this way. At least he didn't have to deal with the cries of a broken hearted girl."

۞ ۞ ۞ ۞ ۞

* * *

'_She knows… she knows about the bet…'_ Natsume slowly sat on his bed, facing the white wall. She had learned about the bet, that was why she left. He felt numb, still couldn't accept the fact that she was gone, and as Hirashi-san had told him, she was broken. It was meant to be that way. He had meant to break her after she had insulted him and wounded his ego. That wasn't something new to him. He had broken several hearts already, never really minded all those girls who had thrown themselves at him. But why was it different with Mika? He felt this desperate need to see her and explain his side, to console her and convince her that it wasn't as she thought it was.

He couldn't help but feel confused. He let his fingers trail over the silk sheets, remembering the few days they had spent together on this bed. He could still smell a trace of her scent in the room. He remembered her smiles, her laughs, the way she fitted in his arms. And it wasn't all about sex. Mika was a bit childish but she could match his way of thinking. She was the only girl who he was able to express his opinions with, unlike most of girls that he had been with who only thought about fashion, gushed about him, and talked of nonsensical stuff. He remembered feeling contented just by holding her hand or have her leaning against him. He knew he was being cheesy, and he wasn't the romantic kind of guy. All those memories flashed back and slapped into his face the fact that he failed, no, refused to recognize.

"I love her," he whispered in realization.

Damn but everything was too late. He remembered Ruka telling him that fact and he knew he didn't mean what he had replied back then. It was his damn pride that prevented him from admitting his own feelings. He had played with a lot of women. But once he got them to his bed, he dumped them the next day. But for Mika, it was different. He knew there was something special between them the first moment his lips touched hers. He didn't want to let her go, that was why he continued their 'so-called' relationship even after the bet had ended. _'Mika, I'm sorry,'_ he whispered achingly.

With determination, he marched out of his room, oblivious to the surprised and concerned looks of his friends, and walked towards the manager's office to confront Hirashi-san. If he told him that he was serious with Mika, maybe he will tell him where she went, so he could resolve everything between them. No lies this time. He would tell her who he truly was and that he wanted her as his girlfriend, not just a fling. He nodded his head to the secretary and knocked on the door. "Hirashi-san? It's me, Natsume."

But no answer came. He gave a questioning glance at the secretary who immediately took the phone to dial her boss.

"Hyuuga-sama, he's not answering," she said after a while.

Dread began to fill Natsume as he opened the door. He shifted his gaze towards the manager's desk and his heart stopped when he saw the old man slumped on the table. He rushed towards him, yelling for the secretary to call for a doctor and an ambulance.

"Hirashi-san! Hirashi-san!" Natsume shook his limp form. He quickly took his hand and checked for a pulse. None.

"God, what happened?" Natsume whispered as he shoved his hands against his hair, then he noticed Hirashi's other hand lying limply by his side holding something that looked like a picture.

With shaking hands, Natsume bent down and took the picture and looked at it.

It was a picture of Mika.

۞ ۞ ۞ ۞ ۞


	2. Chapter 1

**Love's Consequence**

By: Esa MaRie

**

* * *

**

۞ ۞ ۞ ۞ ۞

**Chapter 1**

_**Eight years later…**_

"Hyuuga-sama has arrived."

Only one sentence, yet it had immediately triggered different reactions from the occupants of the room. Some of the executives literally stiffened. The president was sweating a lot despite the cool blast of the air conditioner. The female executives were nervous as well, yet excitement can also be seen on their faces on finally having the chance to have a glimpse of _him_.

Everyone knew the name of Natsume Hyuuga. At the young age of twenty four, he had taken over his father's position as the head of the Hyuuga Group of Companies and controlled the already massive empire, thereby increasing his family's wealth even more. Cold and ruthless, he was known and feared in the business world as he had managed several takeovers on the companies he had targeted. He was also rumored to be breathtakingly handsome that women just flung themselves over his feet.

Over the years, Natsume Hyuuga was a hot topic in both the business world and in the entertainment industry. His name was linked to several actresses and models, although he never confirmed any of the rumors, but he never denied them either. While his name was known all throughout the country, his pictures rarely appeared on media. No one knew the real reason behind it. Some say that he has control over several people in the media that pictures and videos on him were easily intercepted. Others say that the paparazzi were just dead scared to be the target of his wrath. But there were other rumors that photographers just couldn't get a clear shot of him; most the films would either get exposed or worst, burned, if they get close to him.

But all the hearsay and mystery just added to his appeal. Not to mention his wealth and power; at the age of thirty, Natsume Hyuuga was someone not to reckon with.

And now that person will be arriving shortly. They were expected to give a good impression on him. Considering the crisis that their company was having, the merger was the only chance for the company to survive and continue its operations. If they make a single mistake, a single reason that would make that man change his mind, it would be the end of them. All of them could lose their jobs along with more than a thousand employees in all of their branches nationwide. The women most especially were warned to be discreet in their admiration of him. He was known to dislike fan girls and had shown no effort to hide his disgust.

A knock was heard, then the door opened with the receptionist escorting the visitors inside. Three male executives entered first, before a tall man with slightly messy raven hair walked in, his dark penetrating crimson eyes scanning over the occupants of the room. The women held back their dreamy sighs, though most couldn't help but blush at the sight of him. Just behind him, a man with dark blond hair and squinting eyes entered as well, the seemingly permanent grin attached on his lips.

The president automatically stood from his chair and walked towards the new arrivals.

"Hyuuga-sama, I'm so honored that you could come personally," the president offered his greetings.

Natsume just nodded his head in acknowledgement and he was then led towards the front, his entourage following him.

As he settled on his seat, Natsume gave a glance at his companion, sending a message to him through their minds. _'__You know what you should do, Koko. Make sure they're not hiding anything from us.__'_

A creepy smile formed on Koko's lips. _'__No problem, Natsume.__'_

۞ ۞ ۞ ۞ ۞

"Milk, hmmm… 330 yen. About this one… 415 yen… oh drat, I made a mistake again," a woman with long auburn hair muttered as she tried to compute the cost of her purchases using her phone's calculator.

As she began to rummage again the items in the grocery cart, the dark-haired boy beside her rolled his eyes and sighed. "Total 5,493 yen."

Mikan froze against the cart in surprise, then squealed and turned to hug the little boy. "Oh, I forgot that my sweet little baby is a walking calculator," she gushed happily at her son.

An annoyed look crossed the boy's face as he was smothered by his mother's kisses; but inside, he was deeply pleased by his mother's affections, the red tint on his cheeks revealed it all.

Mikan just smiled proudly at him and ruffled his hair. Sometimes she just couldn't believe she had Kenji for a son. He looked nothing like her. _'__He looks like his father,__'_ she thought. Despite the number of years that had passed, it was difficult not to be reminded of the boy who stole and broke her heart, yet left her something more precious. And looking at Kenji, there was no doubt that he was Natsu's son. Their facial features were really the same, except for the eye and hair color. While Natsu's hair was raven black, Kenji's was dark brown which Mikan believed was the only thing she managed to share her genes with. But the most amazing feature of Kenji is his eyes. They are of dark reddish brown color but they would turn almost dark crimson whenever he shows up a severe emotion.

At the age of seven, Kenji really stands out among the students in his school. Not only because he was such a handsome kid, but he was good in sports and was highly intelligent. He was considered as a genius, a special child, but little do they know how special he was. Kenji actually had the ability to control fire. An alice. Which was the reason why Mikan was so careful with the way she brought him up. She was afraid that what happened before with Hotaru will also happen to her child. And she could not accept that. She loved Kenji so much. After all her loved ones had disappeared from her life, he was the only one she had left. And the only reminder that Natsu had existed in her life. Kenji was already aware of his power at a young age and managed to control it properly, thus it had remained undetected until now. But it still confused her that it seemed that she can control her son's alice. There were several times wherein she was able to stop Kenji's alice just by willing for it to stop. But she never gave it much thought; after all, it might be because she was his mother.

"Hello Kenji-kun!"

Mikan giggled at her son's reaction to the cashier. Despite his deep scowl, he still looked so cute; no wonder he got a lot of fans in the supermarket. Since he was a baby, a lot of people would just come to her, excitedly fussing over him.

"You're going to have a real heartbreaker here, Sakura-chan," the cashier grinned, casting an amused glance on the boy.

Mikan just laughed at her comment, then internally winced as she handed the payment for her purchases. She was happy with her current life, but it still doesn't remove the fact that everything had been hard for her financially. With her grandfather's death, she was left with almost nothing and learning about the sudden death of her remaining protector had almost driven her to the corner. It was quite ironic that despite the humiliating circumstances, her pregnancy was the one that her brought her back to her senses. The thought that a child was growing in her womb made her realize that she was no longer alone. She sold her parents' house and rented a small apartment instead. She decided to withdraw from the university she had originally enrolled and transferred to a vocation school while taking a part-time job, but still had to stop after she reached her last trimester of pregnancy.

As she had to take care of Kenji, it took her some time before she could start working again, and by that time, the money from the sale of her house was almost gone. Still, it seemed that the God above had not forgotten her, and despite everything else, she and her son had managed to survive.

'_Granpa… Uncle Sato… I wish you were here with us…'_

Thinking of the past brought some moisture in her eyes that she was glad that for her glasses that somehow hid her tears.

"Mom…"

Mikan smiled tenderly at her son and leaned down to kiss his forehead. She instantly knew that he was worried for her, his russet eyes scrutinizing her expression.

"I'm fine, sweetie," she assured him as she handed him some of the lighter packages. It didn't escape her his grimace over her use of endearment to him. In an instant, her spirits were lifted and she just laughed as lifted the grocery bags and walked towards the exit, her cute son tagging beside her.

۞ ۞ ۞ ۞ ۞

"Oh my god, it's a picture of Natsume Hyuuga!"

Her fingers stopped from typing on the keyboard as Mikan lifted her head from the computer screen and turned towards Akane, her friend and officemate who was seated at the other side of her cubicle. "Natsume who?" she asked curiously. Akane had always been an avid follower of showbiz news and gossips, and even though Mikan did not really share the same interest, they were quite close so Mikan would oftentimes give in to her and just let her babble excitedly on her latest findings.

But before she could get her share of showbiz gossip for the day, some of their female officemates had rushed towards Akane's side to look at the magazine.

"Where?"

"Is that him?"

"Oh my God, just look at those shoulders!"

They began to squeal in hushed voices which made Mikan shook her head and smile in amusement as she turned back to her work. She didn't have to ask what the commotion was all about. She was quite near them to hear that the topic was about that disturbingly intriguing billionaire who was always a hot topic among women.

"Mikan-chan, aren't you interested?" Akane asked, lifting the magazine excitedly.

An amused laugh escaped her as she turned from her seat to face them. "I'm not sure what's so special about Natsume Hyuuga. He's like the biggest playboy in Japan's history. Surely you don't want to be included in the number of women linked to him?"

One of her officemates giggled. "It doesn't matter as long as I can get a taste of him."

They began to squeal again that it caught the attention of one of the supervisors. They immediately rushed back to their own cubicles, but not before agreeing who would borrow magazine next.

"You're such a party pooper sometimes, Mikan," Akane pouted at her.

Mikan just smiled as she pushed her glasses up the bridge of her nose and focused her attention on the screen. "I'm not interested in men like him. Besides, there's only one man in my life now."

Akane rolled her eyes. "Yeah, Kenji-kun." She leaned towards Mikan's area and caught a glimpse of a picture of a little boy with stunning reddish brown eyes, his childishly handsome face set on a frown. "But I have to admit your son is just too cute." Akane's eyes sparkled with interest as she prodded on her friend. "Hey, what does Kenji-kun's father look like?"

Mikan couldn't help but groan. _'This again…'_ "Akane-chan, I told you before it's a closed topic for me. I've moved on and I don't want to talk about him." But seeing the dejected look on her friend, she sighed heavily. "He's a gorgeous devil. Where do you think my son got his looks?"

Akane giggled at her friend's teasing tone. "I bet he is." She looked back at the page of the magazine and sighed dreamily. "But Natsume Hyuuga is still the best for me. He's everything you could wish for in a man – tall, lean, handsome, intelligent, and he's filthy rich."

Curiosity got into her and Mikan turned to her friend. "Can I see the mag? I've been hearing all about this Natsume Hyuuga but I haven't seen a picture of him at all. I'm curious what this 'ideal' man of yours looks like."

Akane handed her the magazine. Mikan frowned when she scanned through the page, her brows furrowed in confusion. "How can you say that he's handsome when all that's in here is his back?"

"That's what everyone says," Akane answered with a shrug.

"You're crazy."

"You won't find any picture of Natsume Hyuuga in the newspapers," Akane explained, quite enthusiastically. "But all who had seen him personally could confirm it. I've even heard that a popular actress confessed her love for him at the party after the Japan Music Awards Night." Her voice lowered a bit as she whispered. "It's a blind item but I could guess they were referring to Luna Koizumi. I heard she was rejected quite harshly."

Mikan grinned sheepishly, knowing that Akane hated that actress Koizumi. She admired the woman's beauty and talent as an actress, but there had been a lot of rumors about her attitude. She didn't know if there was some truth on the rumor or not, and she really didn't have any interest on it. She closed the magazine and handed it back but found her friend staring at her.

"Hey… is there some-?" she was suddenly caught off guard when Akane pulled the glasses from her face.

"Akane…!"

"You should get rid of these horrible glasses Mikan," Akane scrutinized her glasses in distaste and looked back at her. "They don't suit you. It makes you look like twice your age. You look real pretty without this and if you find yourself with much… fitting clothes."

"Look, I don't earn much," Mikan sighed as she snatched back her glasses. "Besides, I'm saving money for Kenji once he goes to a university."

"Mikan, your son is only seven years old." Akane couldn't hide her exasperation. "There is still about ten years before he goes to college. Give yourself a little treat. You're only twenty-five yet you look like an old maid."

"What's wrong with the clothes I wear? Even though they're second-hand, they're quite nice. Besides, Yoshida-san gave them to me," Mikan said in defense. Kaede Yoshida was the manager of their branch and had been a great help to Mikan during the times when she had been in desperate need.

Akane snorted. "Yeah, they're nice and expensive. But you said it yourself, they're hand-me-down clothes. And in case you haven't noticed, your sizes are different."

Noticing that the supervisor was again looking at their area, Akane immediately returned to her work while Mikan focused again on hers. She had to admit that Akane was right on some accounts that she had been depriving herself of even a little luxury. Glancing at the picture frame with her and Kenji, she noted how different she looked from the time when she was younger. She consciously reached for her hair that was tied in a bun and realized that since she had given birth, she had preferred her hair that way because it made her juggle her work around their apartment and taking care of the baby easier.

Realizing that she had been idling from work, she immediately chastised herself and tried to focus. Her priorities now include only Kenji and her work. With the current crisis in the company, she couldn't afford to lose her job.

۞ ۞ ۞ ۞ ۞

Mikan could feel the rapid beating of her heart as she entered the large conference room, though she was not alone feeling such discomfort. All of her officemates wore the same worried expression, nervous at the possibility of hearing some bad news; at the same time, hopeful that there was some solution to this problem.

Being the secretary of the manager, Mikan was aware of the current happenings, the numerous teleconference meetings with the head office for the past months had been brought about by the sudden downward surge of the company's performance. The operations of Mishima Regional Bank had been growing steadily for the past years, but the effect caused by the global economic crisis and the downfall of some of the investment houses had caused it to lose billions of its investments. With its losses and coupled with the withdrawals of its clients of their money and investments in the bank, the company could be forced to bankruptcy. And that was all that they been fearing for the past months. There were some talks about a merger with another bank but with a new management coming in, there were still possibilities of staff layoffs.

The room was filled with silence when Kaede Yoshida , the general manager of their branch, entered and walked to the front. After a brief greeting, she cleared her throat and started, "I guess most of you are aware of the current situation of our company. I have received word from the head office and the bad news is that the negotiations on the sale of the company has been finalized."

Distressed murmurs erupted from the employees. Mikan felt herself grabbing Akane's hand to calm herself, only to feel her friend's hand cold as well.

"Please settle down and let me finish first," the manager tried to calm them down. An assuring smile crossed her lips as she delivered the next set of news. "You all don't have to worry about losing your jobs. The head office had been closed mouth regarding the other party, but now that everything has been finalized, we can reveal who had bought the company." She saw curiosity replaced the earlier relieved expression on their faces, then continued her explanations. "It is the Igarashi International Bank under the Hyuuga Group. And the new management assured that there will be no layoffs. I personally think that this will be a blessing to everyone since the Hyuuga Group is known to give the best benefits for its employees."

۞ ۞ ۞ ۞ ۞

"Please come in, Mikan-chan."

Mikan opened the door and entered the office of the manager. "You called me, Yoshida-san?"

"Yes," Kaede Yoshida nodded with a smile and offered her to sit down.

Mikan felt a little uneasy as she saw a glimpse of sadness on the older woman's face. Yesterday, everyone had practically cheered and hugged each other at the assurance of not losing their jobs. The possibility of having better employee benefits was just an added bonus for them. In this tight economy where several companies had already declared bankruptcy, unemployment rate had suddenly gone high; and for ordinary people like them, just being able to hold on to their jobs was already enough to make them content.

But looking at Yoshida-san, it seemed that there was something more to what she had said yesterday. Feeling a little worried, she stayed quiet and waited for her boss to start.

Yoshida sighed deeply and looked at her. "Mikan-chan, you have been my secretary for almost six years now, so I know you're the one who's going to be most affected by my decision."

Mikan held her breath as she listened to her.

"The Hyuuga Group will bring in a new manager for our branch, therefore they offered me an alternative for an early retirement." She looked at her shocked expression and before Mikan could say anything, she held her hand up to stop her. "Of course, I accepted. The offer had been quite irresistible and considering that I'm quite old already, I think it was fair enough. But the problem is that the new manager already has an appointed secretary with him."

It didn't take long for the words to sink in, and Mikan gripped the end of her skirt, a bit scared of the effect of Yoshida's retirement to her. "D-does that mean I'm being transferred to another department?" she asked unsurely. She knew that Yoshida-san favored her because of her hard work, but she doesn't have the right qualifications to fill the other jobs. She didn't have a degree, nor was she able to finish her secretarial course.

Mikan used to work at a coffee shop where Yoshida-san frequently went. The daily greetings had eventually evolved into chats, until they had developed a sort of friendship between them. When Yoshida-san learned that she was taking up a secretarial course, she asked Mikan to work for her as a part time job, considering that her secretary had just left. But the burden of having a baby had taken toll and Mikan had to stop her schooling and just focused on working. And now that Yoshida-san was leaving, she feared that her qualifications would be questioned and even if she would be transferred, it would be to do menial jobs.

An amused smile crossed Yoshida's face, as if she had read Mikan's mind. "Honestly Mikan-chan, don't underestimate yourself too much. Yes, you're going to be transferred." She waited for Mikan to look at her before she continued. "Actually, Asahi-san and I had talked about it and we both had recommended you to be transferred to the head office as Asahi-san's secretary."

"Huh? A-asahi-san?" Mikan stuttered, blushing a bit. Akito Asahi had been part of the Internal Audit of the company and was regularly sent to their branch to check their operations.

"You're all red, Mikan-chan," Yoshida chuckled. "You don't have to worry that you've been selected just because that guy fancies you."

"Yoshida-san!" Mikan was really embarrassed now. Akito had been quite clear when it comes to his feelings to her. Her officemates had often joked it as one of the mysteries in their office. Tall and lean with dark brown hair and green eyes, many would consider him handsome, not drop dead gorgeous compared to Natsu Yagami, but he was still pleasing to the eye and had a good disposition.

"I mean it, Mikan-chan," her manager said to her sincerely. "Your records had been quite impressive over the years, and I can testify to that as your manager. And I thought it would be best for you and your son to be transferred to Tokyo rather than stay here in our laid back prefecture. Considering your son's intelligence, Tokyo would offer more opportunities for gifted children such as him."

Mikan had been quite hesitant the first moment Yoshida-san brought up the idea to her but hearing how it would benefit Kenji immediately made her consider it.

"Besides, now that Asahi-san got his promotion as manager, don't you think it's time for you to seriously consider him as a husband and father for little Kenji-kun? The poor guy has been waiting for your answer for almost a year now," Yoshida-san said. "And no, Asahi-san did not tell me to put a word for him. I'm just saying this to you as a friend. He's a good man and I know he would be a good father for Kenji-kun."

"I know," Mikan sighed and smiled at her friend and boss. "It's just that I see Asahi-san more of a friend. And you know how possessive Kenji-kun can be." She couldn't help but wince that one time wherein Kenji kicked Asahi-san on the knees just to show how opposed he was to any man getting close to her.

Yoshida stood up and pulled Mikan to her feet, then gave her a motherly hug. "Just open your heart, dear Mikan-chan. You'll never know when love comes back knocking at your door again. I wish you all the best."

As she walked back to her cubicle, she noticed several of her female officemates gathered by her area. As she drew close, she noticed the small head of dark brown getting fussed and cooed by her co-workers. His ever present scowl remained on his face as he sat on her chair and continued to ignore his audience, but his eyes lightened up as soon as he saw her approaching. He jumped from the chair and ran to her, embracing her legs. She ruffled his hair and leaned down to kiss his forehead.

"Those hags are annoying," he muttered as he reached for her hand, his russet eyes looking up to her.

That was when she finally decided to go. Going to Tokyo would mean giving Akito hope, but she thought it wouldn't be too bad. If it meant a better life for her son, there was nothing that she wouldn't do, even if it meant giving up love…

۞ ۞ ۞ ۞ ۞

* * *

_**I was surprised myself when I noticed that I haven't continued this for more than two years. Gosh, I'm such a bum. Anyway, I'm sure I'm gonna hear some complaints why I updated this rather than **_**A Prince for Mikan**_**. Well, it just so happened that it's so hard to write after going into hiatus after quite a while and I managed to find the draft for chapter two of this fic. I'll try to get back into writing again but I still feel a little rusty right now so I apologize for any error. I have to be honest that I might not be able to update this fic regularly as I have to prioritize **_**A Prince for Mikan **_**after this. But I'll try... no promises, ok? XD**_

_**Anyway, thank you to everyone who reviewed this fic and those who had PMed me to continue. Sorry if I haven't made any reply. Honestly, I haven't been checking my inbox in FFnet and I was surprised to see the number of accumulated 'Please update' messages. Now, you're all making me guilty... T_T I haven't updated my Hikaru no Go fics in years!**_

_**Enough of my rambling. Here's the second chapter and I hope you like it. Happy Valentines eveyone! Read and review please! :D**_


	3. Chapter 2

**Love's Consequence**

_by: Esa MaRie_

۞ ۞ ۞ ۞ ۞_  
_

* * *

**Chapter 2 **

"I have no time for this bullshit, Sawada and you know it."

Dressed impeccably in a dark gray Armani suit and settled in his leather swivel chair, Natsume Hyuuga was indeed an epitome of a wealthy and influential man; someone who is used in getting his way even through force. His powerful voice made Kisa, his secretary, flinched nervously as she continued to search for the missing documents that one of the secretaries should have placed in here. Serina, Natsume Hyuuga's personal secretary and assistant for the last five years was on maternity leave, so considering how meticulous he was with regards to work, three secretaries were assigned temporarily to him. It was like a dream at first, and many women looked at her with envy when she was chosen to be one of his secretaries. After all, it was a great chance to get closer to the most eligible bachelor in Japan and the possibility of romance was within reach. Only it turned out that their new boss was a devil in work, a perfectionist, and has absolutely zero interest in indulging in any kind of affair with his female employees.

_'I shouldn't have given that task to Kairi-san,' _she thought miserably. Now, Kairi just called in sick this morning and had left her in this mess, with the documents nowhere to be found. That irresponsible girl had even turned off her phone so there was no way to contact her.

She sneaked a glance at her boss who continued to speak on the phone with that clipped voice of his while reviewing a set of documents in front of him. "I'm not going to give in to their demands. The papers have been signed and the contract is now in full effect. They better do something to get this project going before I sue them for everything they have."

The person on the other line seemed to continue to say a number of apologies and explanations that she could see her boss getting impatient. "Tell them this is their last warning. Make sure everything gets settled before the end of the month," he said in a firm voice before placing back the phone to its cradle and turned his attention to his secretary.

"Have you found it yet?" he asked coldly.

Kisa almost jumped at his voice and turned nervously, while trying to juggle the number of folders she was carrying. "I-i'm sorry, H-hyuuga-sama. I'm sure I told Kairi-san to place the documents on your desk yesterday. I'll try to contact her again and..."

_CRASH!_

Her eyes widened in horror as she saw broken pieces of glass on the floor. In her nervousness, she didn't notice that a glass object was inside one of the folders and it fell crash down on the floor.

"I-I'm sorry, H-hyuuga-sama," she apologized frantically, bending down to try to pick up the broken pieces. "I didn't mean it. I…"

With an exasperated sigh, Natsume gave her a dismissive look. "That's enough. Call someone to clean this mess."

"Incompetent secretaries," he muttered irritably after Kisa left the room, then glanced at the broken pieces of what looked to be a picture frame. His brows furrowed, a bit confused where that picture frame came from. As far as he can remember, those drawers contained only documents. Besides, he kept only a few frames in his room - one was a family picture and the other one was of his sister Aoi. He couldn't remember having brought another... At that moment, something jolt in him as he realized what it was.

He got up and walked towards the mess and picked up the photo underneath the shards of broken glass. It was a picture of a girl aged in her early teens, her auburn hair tied in two pigtails grinning widely against the camera.

Now, he remembered how it had gotten there and why he had hidden the frame among the files. He had been quite an idiot back then, heartbroken and guilt-ridden, and looking at this picture made him ache all over again that he hid it in this cabinet. His fingers unconsciously moved on its own and traced that familiar yet almost forgotten smiling face. Those beautiful hazel eyes that seemed to sparkle every time she laughed. How long has it been since that happened? He sighed as he walked back to his chair and placed the picture at his desk.

_Mika Azumi..._

She was still so young in the picture, maybe four years younger than when he met her. He chuckled wryly as he thought of her name. There had been dozens of women that had come into and gone out of his life that he had trouble remembering their names, so it quite ironic that he still remembered hers after so many years had passed. Well, it wasn't really surprising; after all, she was the only one who had left him before he had the chance to break up with her. And over that short period of his life, he had gone crazy over her; up to the point that he thought himself in love with her. Now, after so many years, he had to wonder if he had really fallen in love with her. After all, the time they shared was too limited to really get to know each other. Maybe the reason it was hard to forget about her was because of the guilt he had to carry over Hirashi-san's death. No one really blamed him for his death but deep within, he knew he was the cause.

He stared over her picture once more and moved his hands to crumple it, trying to put a finality to everything which relates to her but at the last moment, he stopped. He looked at the picture again, wondering why it doesn't feel right. Releasing out a heavy sigh, he pulled one of his drawers open and inserted the picture at the very bottom of the files inside. Maybe he can dispose of it much later on.

۞ ۞ ۞ ۞ ۞

* * *

Mikan settled her bags on the floor and glanced around the apartment which would be her new home in Tokyo.

"So, you like it?"

She turned around and gave out a bright smile towards the owner of the voice.

"Asahi-san, I really don't know how to thank you for everything."

Akito chuckled as he walked towards her. "And you worry about everything," he teased. "Since I was the one who requested your transfer, I feel it as my responsibility to help you settle comfortably here in Tokyo."

"But isn't this apartment a little big for Kenji and me? I don't think I can afford it," Mikan said worriedly as she continued to survey the place. Their previous apartment in Oita was just half the size of this one. The location was perfect, just near the bus station and a few blocks away from train station. Not to mention, the apartment complex looked pretty modern and high-end that thinking of how expensive it might be made her a bit nervous.

"Hmm... though this is more spacious than an ordinary one bedroom apartment, I still think this is quite small for the two of you," Akito commented, then as if realizing her concern, gave her an assuring pat on the shoulder. "Don't worry about the rent. This apartment complex is owned by the Hyuuga Group, so I managed to get a lower rate for employees. The advance and deposits were already paid from the relocation allowance given to you. The remaining amount is already deposited in your payroll account."

"Thank you so much, Asahi-san," Mikan told him sincerely. She already owed him too much and she didn't know what she would have done without his help.

As he watched Mikan enter the bedroom to check it out, he caught a glance of Mikan's son pulling his luggage inside the apartment. He quickly approached him.

"Hey Kenji-kun, I'll help you with that."

But the boy just glared at him and muttered. "I don't need your help."

Akito sighed tiredly as his eyes followed Kenji. "He really doesn't like me, huh?"

"Don't feel so bad." Mikan heard him so she felt like she need to comfort him. Her dimples showed as she gave him a sheepish grin. "He doesn't like any guy near me so his attitude is not exclusive to you."

"I wonder if I should be happy about that," Akito smiled as he reached for her hand and gave it a soft squeeze, which earned him a light blush from Mikan and she immediately looked away. He felt his heart soar with happiness at her reaction. Mikan had told him that she wasn't ready yet for a romantic relationship with him but he knew she was beginning to open her heart to him. He was taking it slow; he had been courting her for a year already so waiting for a little more wouldn't be much of a problem especially that she's already just within his reach now.

He knew exactly when he fell in love with Mikan Sakura. Before he was assigned to the Oita branch, he had already heard that among the branches, it was one of the easiest to handle. The person setting up the meetings with the different contact persons for the processes was quite efficient and organized; as a result, the documents and reports they needed to complete their work were ready upon their arrival.

He had to admit the first time he saw her, he immediately dismissed her as an unattractive old maid, yet acknowledged her capability as an efficient secretary.

He chuckled as he remembered how it all started...

_They had already finished the walkthrough procedures and he had to coordinate again with Yoshida-san's secretary to prepare the documents they would need for their testing. His brows furrowed a bit when he noticed that Sakura-san was not at her area. He was about to ask the other girl opposite her when he heard a bump followed by a hushed groan._

_He then noted a head of auburn coming out from under the table. Mikan Sakura's immaculate bun had come off letting waves of auburn silk cascade over her back and shoulders. She was muttering a bit as she sat back on her chair and tried to fix the lens on her glasses which seemed to have come off._

_"Sakura-san?"_

_She immediately turned towards him. "Yes?"_

_Bright hazel eyes framed that small face and Akito was caught in a spell as he gaped at the transformed beauty of the normally plain secretary. She blinked and a welcoming smile adorned her face as she greeted him. "Ah, Asahi-san. Is that the list that you were supposed to give me?"_

_He nodded dumbly as she reached for the folder. She gave an embarrassed laugh as she held the frame of her glasses with the detached lens and scanned through the papers. "Sorry, I dropped my glasses a while ago and it just fell apart." After she finished, she turned back her attention to him and said, "I'll coordinate with the parties later and I'll inform you immediately if we have the files ready."_

_When she didn't receive any response from him, she looked up and caught him staring at her._

_"Asahi-san?"_

_That brought him back to his senses and he was sure his face had turned tomato red. "I... ah, y-yeah, thanks," he murmured before he turned around and left, but not before seeing the amused expression on the girl next to Sakura-san._

That had been the start of his growing attraction to her. He couldn't help but watch her, curiosity filled him on this strange beautiful woman hidden behind those ugly glasses and loose fitting clothes. She was easy to talk to and he found himself tagging after her for afternoon snacks and chat. By the time he learned that Mikan was a single mother, it was too late. He had already fallen in love with her.

He kept his feelings hidden for a while before he finally mustered enough courage to confess to her. She was of course surprised with his confession and had turned him down graciously, saying that she wanted to give her full attention to her son so she didn't want to commit herself in a relationship with another man. He knew that if he wanted to have Mikan, he also have accept her son Kenji. At first he thought it would be easy. He would just have a befriend that kid, give him gifts and stuffs, but it turned to be more difficult that he anticipated because the boy was ridiculously possessive of his mother. Kenji didn't like the idea of sharing his mother with anyone, particularly a man, and he would not hesitate to show it. The boy had the looks of an angel but also had the temperament of the devil.

Eventually, he had given up trying to win Kenji's favor; rather, he continued to pursue Mikan. It was rather hard at first since he lived far away in Tokyo and would only stay in Oita for a few days, but he managed to maintain communication with Mikan through phone. And now that Mikan will work with him, there would be no stopping him from winning her love, not even her brat of a son.

A smirk crossed his face as he met Kenji's glare when he and Mikan went inside the kitchen hand in hand. The boy's eyes had turned almost crimson and burning with rage that he swore he could feel the temperature in the room rise. But he dismissed it and thought it was just his imagination playing a trick on him. Mikan must have felt her son's anger that she let go of his hand and went towards the boy. Kenji immediately threw his arms around her thighs, then stuck out his tongue at Akito.

Akito watched as Mikan cooed at her son and leaned down to kiss his forehead. Kenji had a smug look on his face as he turned a snide look at his mother's suitor as if telling him that no matter what happens, he will be the winner. Akito raised his brow at the challenge on the boy's face and let out a sly grin of his own. _'We'll see, boy, we'll see...'_

۞ ۞ ۞ ۞ ۞_  
_

* * *

It had been two months since Mikan started to work in the main office of the Higarashi International Bank and everything seemed to working well for her. The pay was much better than her previous job, and she was getting along well with her new officemates. When she got her new uniform, she was quite pleased that it fitted her well, though the skirt was shorter compared to the one she wore in Oita. Now, that she was getting more settled in Tokyo, she was thinking of getting a new pair glasses or perhaps contact lenses. It had been long since she had pampered herself. Besides, she sometimes feel conscious at the unbecoming stares she got every time she and Akito went out on their 'friendly dates.'

Her glasses were old and quite unfashionable but she had been so tight on her budget before. Besides, it used to be helpful in keeping the men out of her life while she was busy with taking care of her baby. But now that she's considering to accept Akito in her life, maybe she should also start making herself presentable for him.

She was carrying a bunch of folders while in deep thought about surprising Akito that she didn't notice the approaching person. She gasped in surprise as she bumped into him and fell down on her bottom, the papers she was carrying flew around her. She immediately composed herself and apologized, keeping her head bent down, while trying to gather the papers that were scattered on the floor.

"If you're going to apologize, make sure you're looking at the person in the eye."

She stiffened at those words, already thinking that with that authoritative voice, he must be someone of importance in the company. She rose to her feet and glanced up, prepared to speak the words of apology to the person in front of her, only to have the words stuck on her throat as she stared in shock at the familiar pair of crimson eyes staring at her.

The man just stood there waiting for her apology, but nothing came out from her mouth. Mistaking her stunned expression as that of another fangirl, he threw her a disgusted look, then walked ahead, not even bothering to help her out.

Mikan remained there, frozen, with her mouth agape. She only managed to regain her consciousness when she heard his footsteps walking away. She felt her knees weaken that she held on to a desk to prevent her from falling. _'Natsu...'_ Her heart began to beat wildly and heat rose to her cheeks as long-kept memories started to replay on her mind. She bit her lip as she realized that he hadn't even recognized her. Well, it had been so long. _'It was impossible for him to remember someone like me,'_ she thought bitterly. After all, she must have been just one among dozens or even hundreds of women he had met and had involved with. But for her, even though several years had already passed, it was impossible for her to forget that face. He seemed to have matured, but that had not diminished his gorgeous looks; in fact, it had even made him more appealing and desirable. _'Why is he here? What is he doing here? I couldn't have just imagined him, could I? I...'_

"Are you okay?"

She looked up and saw someone reaching out his hand to her. Panic filled her as she recognized him and the realization that she had not imagined what she had seen just a while ago. _'He was a friend of Natsu before!' _Regaining her composure, she politely refused his hand, yet gave him a weak smile. "I'm okay. Sorry, I just got careless there," she said before kneeling down to gather her papers.

The man kept on looking at her that it made her uncomfortable. "Are you new here? I don't think I've met you before?" He also bent down and started to help her gather the papers that were scattered.

"Uhm.. yes," she answered awkwardly. She knew that he wasn't one of her officemates because she had not seen him here before, so his question was quite off. "I started two months ago and I work with Asahi-san."

"Oh, is that so?" He then grinned and offered his hand. "I'm Kokoro Yome, by the way."

She reluctantly accepted his hand and forced a smile. "I'm Mikan Sakura."

After helping her with the papers, Koko said his farewell and walked away, leaving Mikan with troubled thoughts.

"Sakura-san, are you okay?" some of her officemates approached her as soon the man was gone. "Sorry, we really wanted to help you a while ago but well... they're still there."

Mikan gave her a bewildered look. "Why? Do you know them?"

Her officemate looked at her strangely, but then she remembered that Mikan was new. "I forgot you were only here for two months. I actually thought that you recognized him, that's why you looked so shocked. I guess you were stunned by his gorgeous looks, weren't you?" she teased knowingly. "You already know that our company is under the Hyuuga Group, right?"

Mikan looked at her with a confused expression. "Yeah...?"

"Well, the guy you had bumped with. That's Natsume Hyuuga, the President of the Hyuuga Group. And the other guy was his right-hand man, also the Vice President for Operations."

۞ ۞ ۞ ۞ ۞

* * *

"You certainly had taken your time. Did you even know you had us waiting for fifteen fucking minutes?" Natsume asked irritably as soon as he and Koko were alone. The meeting had adjourned and they had settled in the vacant office that was usually reserved for his use every time he visits the building.

"Well, you had been quite the ungentleman there," Koko answered back, taking a bite of the pastry that was left after the meeting. "You didn't even help that poor girl."

Natsume just gave him a blank look. He couldn't even remember what the girl looked like, but from that small glimpse he had of her, he only knew she was ugly as hell. He hadn't meant to look but he certainly remembered looking down and saw some red polkadots...

Koko suddenly guffawed in laughter, holding his stomach while smacking the table loudly. "This is hilarious. You can't even remember her face but you remembered her underwear."

"Shut up, Koko," Natsume growled as he scanned through some of the documents that needed his signature.

"I kind of feel sorry for her. She was just new here yet you already let her experience that temper of yours," Koko continued while munching the pastry. "She was interesting though."

Natsume literally stopped from reading the documents and turned towards Koko, raising his brow at that statement. For all the years he had been friends with Koko, it was highly unlikely for him to take interest on someone, especially an ordinary person like that girl. With his ability, he could easily figure out a person's true thoughts and personality that nothing remains a mystery when it comes to him.

"And why is that?" he couldn't help but ask.

"I can't read her mind," Koko answered absently as he leaned back on his chair, deep in thought. Indeed, it was interesting. He couldn't believe it at first, that was why he reached out his hand to her. But even with the contact, the woman's mind remained blank and no matter how he tried to concentrate to read her mind, he couldn't get anything at all. It was the first time he had experienced something like this.

No... it was not the first. Koko's brows furrowed a bit as memories from the past flashed back into his mind. _'Definitely not the first.' _There had been another person to whom he also had trouble using his alice...

Mika Azumi.

۞ ۞ ۞ ۞ ۞

* * *

_**Sorry for the late update. I find it really hard to write fics lately. I think I find myself using my spare time more in reading fics and mangas rather than writing so it had taken me rather this long to finish this chapter. sigh.**_

_**Yeah, I said I would prioritize A Prince for Mikan, but that fic is getting so hard to write. But I'm almost done with it so hopefully I can post chapter 25 later or tomorrow, or the next few days.**_

_**Hmm... you might wonder why I'm updating my fics now... well, today is a special day... hehehe. So this is my present for everyone. :D Hope you all like it. Please read and review!**_

_**Thank you to everyone who reviewed the previous chapter! :D **_

**_have a style, peps-chan, xXCool Blue SkyXx, 1993, CrimsonxHazel, AraChi35_**

**_anonymous, Yukari Kizakura, Your Fan, Spookyfox, MakesMeZingy, heart-teen_**

**_foureyesfreak27, HelloThia, loyal reader123, reindrops, NatsukakonemeYuubasa_**

**_Dorawc, Yuuto Tamano, sweet miracle 'michu 17', BlackDawn629, YunnahVanilla_**

**_BlueRaven35, The Lonely Serenade, ereose, Youichiix33, D airi, Melyss, Tearing Rain_**

**_ChiKazex, Paaaaau, Akahane-Scarlet Feather, crystal93_**

**_nylanalily: _**_sigh... I have totally neglected my Hikaru no Go fics. Well, thing is, I have a draft of chapter 12 of The Go Within but the most updated one, the one in my office computer got deleted (I actually thought I had saved it in my usb). After that, I never really got around to finish it. I'll try to work on it, hopefully I can finish it by next month. But no promises, okay? :D_

**_callisandra: _**_not years, months only... hehehe_

**_DarkyrawrXD: _**_I'm glad your classmates like them. :D_

_**sootyxsnowpetal:** I absolutely agree. There were times wherein I'm not really in the mood to write, so I kept on delaying it, and before I knew it, several weeks and months had already passed. Now, it's almost five years since I started in FFnet... wahhh! I'm getting really old!_


End file.
